


Surprises of the Evil Kind

by GreenTeaHouse (LadyTeaHouse), sohelpmecoffee



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTeaHouse/pseuds/GreenTeaHouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohelpmecoffee/pseuds/sohelpmecoffee
Summary: Black Hat tells Flug the company is organizing a dinner with the clients that evening. What happens during the event, Flug did not see coming.





	Surprises of the Evil Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/gifts).



> This is a little something we did for a friend of ours for her birthday. Granted, it's seven days late, because giving birthday gifts on time is too mainstream.

It's a typical morning following any typical late night of grueling work. Flug is still zoned out and tired running through the motions to get ready for the day.

At this hour the only coherent thought among all the background static is the strong desire for coffee. He lets it guide and pull him to the kitchen.

The poor scientist is mostly running on autopilot while he drags his feet to the coffee machine. But it's only when the oversized beast of a machine is nowhere to be found on the counter, no matter how many times he pats around for it, that does he really wake up.

That's when he realizes he didn't wake up at the right place. He does recognize this as Black Hat's headquarters. But it looks incredible similar to his home. His family's home.

Flug turns around startled at the sound of breakfast crockery and conversation. At the table sit three people he hasn't seen since . . . Since what feels like forever.

His parents sit across from each other, with smiles on their faces as they chat. His brother sits in the middle, at the head of the table. Their mother rubs his arm gently, smiling at her eldest son.

"My little prodigy, I am so proud of you."

"We both are, my boy!" Their father stated. "You are everything I wanted in a son."

His brother, Gabriel, takes the compliments silently and with a smile, as if they are discussing the simplest trivialities of life. He is well used to getting praised, so he takes it naturally.

Flug looks down at the empty chair that remains, across from his brother, far from the three. He sits down.

His parents send him a quick glance, but soon dismiss his presence, focusing back on their eldest. Gabriel, for his part, just keeps staring at him, no longer reacting to the continuous flow of praises from their parents.

Their gazes are locked but there is no recognition in his brother's eyes. It isn't that Gabriel sees through him but rather that he is such an unremarkable existence Flug isn't worth registering.

His parents stop pampering what might have looked to an outsider like their only child, and now all three regard him with blank looks.

Flug feels a chill run up his spine and instinctively hunches on himself.

This is nothing new, but damn does it still sting when they act like this.

They look at him with no feeling, no emotion. Like he is just another fixture in the house, another piece of furniture laying around the house one didn't have much regard for.

Would you after all be mindful not to hurt a chair's feelings? Of course not.

Feeling this indifference once again, Flug flinches away from the scene, the chair scrapping back with his sudden jolt.

Then the happy family resumes the previous scene and talks happily among themselves. Like that agonizing pause had never happened. Like a glitch in reality had been fixed with the chair he now occupies becoming empty. Dare he think, as if he had never existed.

He finds it best not to ponder on it. It hurts less that way. Instead, he simply focuses on sipping on his coffee, taking precaution so as to not burn his tongue. Again.

After a while, he realizes how silent the place is. No longer is he hearing the praise filled chatter between his parents and his brother. He looks up.

His parents are staring at him, smiles long gone.

His brother is nowhere to be seen.

“When will you make yourself useful, Flug?” His father is the first to ask.

“When will you stop disappointing us, Flug?” His mother follows.

“Why can’t you be more like your brother, Flug?” They both ask in unison, standing up and looming over him with accusing glares. He flinches, suddenly feeling small and vulnerable.

A pair of hands appears from behind him, rubbing his shoulders. It feels uncomfortable.

“Face it, little brother.” Gabriel brings his face closer to whisper on his ear. “You’ll never be good enough.”

The chair suddenly disappears from under him, and he finds himself standing. Gabriel’s hands leave his shoulders to wrap around his chest, pulling him closer to his elder sibling. Gabriel places his chin on Flug’s shoulder and begins to whisper to him.

“Poor, poor little Flug.” He says, a hint of sadness in his tone. “You really can’t do anything right, can you? You’ll never be like me.”

Never. Never good enough, never good enough to measure up to Gabriel.

His brother's unkind words keep coming. They make Flug's body feel so brittle it could have been cleaved into two.

Harder and harder they dig deep under his skin, just as harshly as the chin pointed into his shoulder.

Digging until their acidic meaning chews him up from the inside and leaves him so chilled and dead he might never be able to feel another warm emotion again.

Flug's eyes feel too warm and two sizes bigger than normal. Despite becoming so empty and cold from Gabriel's whispered cruelty it still evokes a reaction that brings comfort and relief.

A few hazy blinks later and Gabriel's voice gets fainter, reducing itself to a distant, unimportant buzz.

It isn’t until a few tears spill into his ears that he realizes his eyes are open and everything is white.

Oh. It was a dream.

Blinking a few times more he recognizes the ceiling above his bed.

Ugh, these kind of bad dreams were the worst. He sits up in bed with a groan. His entire body feels sore. Probably from squirming all night. Demencia had once told him he moves a lot in bed when he has a bad dream.

He gets up and stretches, his joints cracking as he does. His alarm clock displays 4:48 in the morning. A bit over an hour until he is supposed to get up. However, he’s well aware that there’s no point in going back to bed. He won’t be able to fall asleep again after the nightmare. He never does.

He puts his robe on and walks downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. It’s an unnecessary habit, considering his eldritch boss has no need to sleep. Yet, he can’t bring himself not to care about making noise so early in the morning.

He reaches the kitchen, but as usual, he lacks appetite. Breakfast feels like torture to him. Ever since he started working for Black Hat the demon demanded he should eat first thing in the morning, in order to increase his productivity. So, every single morning, the scientist has to force himself to eat. It makes him nauseous at times, but Black Had had promised to have his head if he disobeys.

He makes himself some toast and prepares a coffee mug. Considering how rough he had slept, he really needs the caffeine in his bloodstream.

The taste and warmth helps Flug shrug off the remnants of oddness still clinging from his sleep. He walks out of the kitchen with higher spirits, mug in one hand, the other carrying his toast.

He's about to cross the threshold when his foot lands on something small. And that something gives beneath him with a 'CRONCH'.

A crunch? The unexpected sound weirds him out.

Hoping it's not a helpless little critter he lifts his foot hesitantly. Only to find a peanut.

Silly Flug. Master of all things science and evil genius incarnate taken back by a peanut. He makes a mental note to ask 5.0.5. to tidy up the kitchen later before throwing the little bit into the trash can in an effortless feat of dexterity.

He sips from his coffee once again, when there is another weird 'CRONCH' underfoot.

Flug sighs explosively bending down to the ground with the intention to pocket the nut for later disposable when he notices a trail leading down the corridor.

He picks up a few more and then freezes up. Pistachios?

Ah. Maybe he shouldn't have dismissed this so easily. Demencia was notorious for obsessing over green coloured snack foods. Besides her permanent romantic fixation with Lord Black Hat, of course.

Oh no! Had Demencia tried to sneak into Lord Black Hat's room again!?

He glances around quickly but finds no signs of her wandering around. But that doesn't mean she hasn't escaped the enclosure! Now panicking he rushes up the stairs to the monitor room.

Dozens of monitors blink back at him, showing every single corner of Black Hat’s manor. Fortunately, he already knows in his mind which area of the house corresponds to each monitor. It doesn’t take him more than 5 seconds to look at the right one.

Black Hat’s room is empty. Both concerning Demencia and pistachios. He looks at another monitor. Black Hat’s office is equally empty. Where is she? Where has she gone?

Oh wait, there she is. Eating the nuts. On his bed.

He rubs the bridge of his nose. He feels lucky he spotted her on the monitors, otherwise he’d be getting a very unpleasant surprise once bedtime arrived.

“Note to self: tell 5.0.5. to change my bedsheets.” He mutters, grabbing his mug and heading back to his room.

Why Demencia insisted on doing that is beyond him. He is anxious as he is, yet she is constantly making his heart nearly explode. Although, he has a hunch on why she does it. It does get quite boring at the manor when they don’t have a mission, so of course the crazy lizard-girl uses him to entertain herself.

He sighs, pushing the door to his room. “Out, Demencia.”

From his bed, she giggles before sticking her tongue out at him. “Make me.”

Oh, he is one step ahead of her on that one. “Suit yourself.” He says, right before pulling the strap that keeps his robe shut, concealing his practically naked body – he has briefs on, but surely seeing that he isn’t presentable will make Demencia get the picture.

“Oh, EW!!!” she instantly jumps out of his bed, covering her eyes while looking for the door. “Get a room!”

“I already have one, you just keep sneaking into it.” Flug states victoriously before getting into his bathroom. Once inside, he lets the robe slide down his shoulders and fall onto the ground.

He hears the contents of his bookcase take a hard landing and an odd noise like a metal gong.

He peers around the bathroom door not really surprised to see the chaotic mess hurricane Demencia has tripped over in her path to find the doorknob all the while keeping her eyes shut.

"On your left, yes... Wait- Two steps forward, near your hip- There you go." With his help she finally grasps it and with a triumphant shout opens the door. And just cackles for some reason.

Who knows why Demencia does what she does. That's an enigma best left unanswered, Flug thinks.

But wait. If she was eating pistachios on his bed that doesn't answer-

"Oi! How did you get out of your confinement??" He asks before she takes off to annoy someone else.

"Stupid Flug! Like I'd ever tell you!" She gloats at him with her eyes now uncovered once again and a huge mocking grin splitting her face.

They stare at each other in silence. Annoyed versus gleeful. Flug gives a frustrated huff before Demencia takes notice of his mild nakedness and bellows like a pained animal.

"Argh! My eyes!" She whines as she stumbles outside his room.

"Hehe."

He closes the door of the bathroom and locks it, knowing from experience how Demencia has a tendency to startle him in his most vulnerable moments. He strips himself of his briefs and places them in the dirty clothes' bin. His paper bag and goggles, he places on the counter, next to the sink.

He turns on the water. It takes a while, but eventually it warms up and he manages to get into the bathtub to shower. Oh, how he loves the feel of the water on his skin. Fortunately for him, Black Hat had made sure that he’d have the absolute best conditions, in just about everything. That included perfect water pressure. It is like getting a massage on his sore body.

He starts washing his messy blonde curls, making sure not to miss a spot, even taking the time to massage his own head as he does. The smell of mint from the shampoo winds around him, making him relax even more. Bliss. Pure bliss.

Still. Something doesn't feel right.

“Nah,” he dismisses while rinsing his hair out. “That stupid dream just shook you up a little. But there's no reason it should dictate how the rest of your day should go.”

Maybe reciting the characteristics of one of his favourite airplanes would help him get into the swing of things.

But no matter how many airplane models he reconstructs in his mind, Flug can't just shrug off the weird feeling that someone’s watching him. Like there’s another presence there with him.

Damn it. Has Demencia sneaked in again to take her revenge while he’s vulnerable and distracted?

He looks around his bathtub for something that could be used as a weapon but the shampoo bottles and pink soap fall short on scaring off someone like the chameleon woman.

He should at least know where his target is beforehand. Determined not to be caught unawares, Flug pushes the curtain aside careful not to make any noise.

"Get out of here, Dem-"

Flug's gaze meets Black Hat's cold one. He screams.

Black Hat doesn’t seem fazed by the nude body in front of him - and that Flug instantly tries to hide by wrapping the curtain around himself. The demon stands there, pose straight, arms neatly folded behind his back.

"There will be an event tonight." Black Hat announces calmly. "A gathering of villains, with dinner included. And we are going to attend." His gaze travels down to Flug's shaking form, still wrapped in the shower curtain.

Flug instinctively curls his body a bit, trying to make himself look smaller, less threatening. He knows it’s a stupid notion, nothing could look threatening to Black Hat, much less himself.

"Hmm, just as I thought, medium size would prove too big on your pitifully scrawny frame." The demon's right hand emerges from behind his back, and what starts as grey and black smoke summoned by him turns into a neatly folded black suit, along with a grayish blue dress shirt.

Black Hat places the clothes on the counter, next to Flug's mask.

"Once you've finished your hygienic ritual, you are to try these. If they are still not the right size, you are to come to my office and let me know. Understood, Doctor?"

"AH- uh, yes Jefe!" The furious nodding of his head is making him dizzy, but he dares not stop in fear of meeting eyes with his boss. This was so humiliating! Better to feel sick for the next few hours than to see Black Hat's expression and not get a wink for the rest of his life.

"See that you put in the effort to show up on time and be presentable." Black Hat suggests rather pointedly. His voice doesn't waver or grow louder, and Flug understands implicitly he is not to disappoint him.

He holds the shower curtain in what seems as strong a grip as the hold his anxiety exerts on his throat and manages to squeeze out a string of sounds Black Hat thankfully interprets as an obedient affirmative.

Flug goes to bend over to thank him for coming to bring the clothes personally, flails and almost slips and cracks his head on the porcelain.

He almost swears out loud, but what comes out instead is a meek, "O-of course! Thank you, Jefe."

There is a brief moment of silence. The only sound in the room comes from his hair dripping onto the floor and Flug wonders if there was something else his Boss wanted to say. Black Hat wasn't exactly one to hesitate. In anything.

Ah. Did he do something wrong again?

Nevertheless, their small interaction must have been satisfactory because Black Hat leaves without another word.

Flug is finally able to take in a deep, deep breath. It helps a smidge, but confrontations like this, where he is caught at a huge disadvantage and unprepared are always frightening. It's no surprise that his legs give out from the stress and he scoots down in the bathtub with a squeaky noise.

The poor curtain gets pulled down along with him and a few rings holding it up scatter around the bathroom. But none of that was noticed by the man inside the bathtub trying to hold off a small break down.

He was done. It couldn't possibly imagine himself in a more embarrassing situation than right now. He'd peaked, and so young too. So many projects and feats of engineering for him to complete but, unfortunately, he was going to go right ahead and die of embarrassment now.

A pitiful whine escapes him and Flug smothers his hot face in his hands. It doesn't help even the tiniest bit because behind his eyelids the scene replays with amazing accuracy. Curse his genius brain.

Good God... Did his Boss-?

Did Black Hat see everything?

* * *

Once he manages to get over his shock and finish his bath, Flug tries on the suit and looks himself in the mirror. He has to admit, Black Hat had chosen the size perfectly. Due to his tall, yet overly skinny frame, Flug always had a hard time finding a suit that would fit him. Most of the time it looked like he was wearing pajamas, much to his frustration.

This one, however, fits him nicely. It’s snug, bringing out the elegance of his body. Well, until he’d trip over his own feet and face plant himself on the ground, like usually happens during a special event.

He starts taking off the coat, but stops himself. Perhaps he should have Black Hat’s opinion on it. After all, these events tend to be important for the company, so his boss probably wants to make sure he looks presentable.

He buttons it up again and gets out of his room, thinking for a few seconds where the demon could be. He had mentioned his office, so that’s the first place he’ll look into.

He knocks on the door and fusses with the cuff of his shirt while waiting. A muffled answer tells him to come inside and he rushes to the only furniture piece in the room. Behind the desk stands Black Hat arms crossed behind his back.

"Eh, Jefecito? Is this alright?"

His boss turns around and pins him with his stare. Up and down, Flug feels scrutinized and the longer it takes the heavier the moisture on his brow grows.

"Acceptable." Is Black Hat's reluctant decree of his outfit. There's a sour twist to his mouth, but that's not enough to damper Flug's sudden happiness at finally, somewhat, pleasing his boss.

"Jefe! Th-"His eyes grow big behind his lenses with adoring joy. But before he can say anything else, he's interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be busy? Spare me your babble and make sure everything goes perfectly tonight." Black Hat turns away and essentially dismissing him from his presence.

"Yes Jefe! Of course, Jefe. You can count on me!"

“Good.” Black Hat turns back to the window behind his desk, which to Flug is enough of a hint to leave. So he does exactly that.

* * *

It is while he is placing the suit on top of his bed, with as much care as possible so as to not wrinkle it, that Flug feels a pair of fluffy arms wrap around him and lift him from the ground.

5.0.5. gives a low, satisfied growl as he rubs his cheek against his creator’s back. Although used to this kind of affection from the bear, Flug has to admit he finds that odd. The bear is being… overly affectionate today. Not that he’s complaining. He does feel a little touch starved himself every once in a while.

“Anything happen, buddy?” He asks, giving one of the blue arms a gentle pat. But 5.0.5. simply gives him a quick squeeze and another nuzzle, before finally letting him go.

Straightening his shirt, Flug turns back to his creation and pets it on top of the head. “Feeling extra caring today, I see. But I’m afraid I can’t give you much attention today. We’re having a dinner out tonight, and I need to get some things ready.” He smiles up at the blue bear. “I will need you to keep an eye out for Demencia. I’d rather not have to spend loads of time looking for her when it’s time to go.”

Reliable and cute as always, 5.0.5. warbles in his typical low voice and salutes him with an adorable tilt to his head.

Unable to resist, Flug pats his head, "You're the best, 5.0.5."

The hulk of a bear smiles at him and trails after him as Flug makes his way to his computers.

"Now, " Flug starts out loud, "Let's get down to business." While 5.0.5. flashes away to pick up a pen and a notebook, the scientist moves a few objects cluttering his desk away and stretches his arms above his head. There was much to cover before tonight's dinner. "First, the list of guests and the venue. Then, let's make sure Lord Black Hat's coach is running, so he can make a big entrance. Third, get Demencia a new puzzle to keep her busy while the grown-ups talk, and don't forget to pat her down before we leave. She's not allowed any weapons, understood?"

While he enumerates the various tasks, 5.0.5. Dutifully takes notes and nods along, making a remark here or there.

"Now all that's left is for me to complete a worthy presentation to gather more clients for the organization."

“Baroo?”

Flug looks up at 5.0.5.. The bear seems to be… confused.

“I know Black Hat enough to know he expects a presentation to be ready. I don’t want it to go over ten minutes, but I should have one.” With that, the scientist opens one of the drawers of his desk and takes out a camera. “I need you to take pictures of weapons 378, 561, 799 and 843. They’re our most lethal ones that I’ve managed to ensure won’t backfire on the user.”

Seemingly elucidated, 5.0.5. accepts the camera and salutes him before going off on his newly given task. Happy with that, Flug goes on to prepare the presentation. It won’t be much of a hassle, considering he knows every single detail of his weapons by heart.

* * *

When the time to leave arrives, Flug finds himself questioning the entirety of the day. Black Hat hadn’t screamed at him once, and Demencia behaved less nuttier than usual throughout the day. 5.0.5. spent most of the day helping him, but that was not out of the ordinary. The bear loved his ‘papi’, after all.

He walks inside his room, finding the suit exactly where he left it. He can’t help feel some relief. At some point, he had thought Demencia would have done something with it, then play the innocent girl role. Fortunately for him, she had left it alone.

Well, he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

After donning his outfit and polishing his goggles, he checks for his presentation cards and his keys. One, he finds in his breast pocket, the other, no where to be found. Where were his keys, damn it!

"Ugh. What's taking you so long?" Demencia comes up to his door, kicks the door open and leans dramatically on the threshold like the wait is going to kill her.

"Just a minute! I just need to find something-"

"Whatever you do it's hopeless, you know." She says, checking her nails after filling them on the back of his bedpost.

He freezes for a moment between a pile of books and a few shirts. Hopeless? Does that mean she stole them?

Why couldn't Demencia just give him a break?

"Did you take my keys?" he asks accusingly, ready to stalk over to her and check her pockets. Or that dimension-pocket mane she calls hair.

"No, stupid. I meant the ugly, there's no way to make it better. So just give up and wear a bag over your face or something. Oh wait you already do!" Demencia throws herself on the floor and crows.

He blows out a huge sigh, "My keys, Demencia?"

She hoots a few times more before her laughter dies down. Done, she rolls over onto her belly and grins madly, her chin fitted between her hands. "Oh? They were by the door last I saw them."

Suspicious, he squints leaning over her menacingly. "What, no sabotage or manipulation? No bargaining in exchange?"

Demencia flaps her arms and legs on the ground but there's no snow to make figures in it. "What can I say? I just feel sooooo generous today. If you're that grateful bow before me minion! Worship me!"

Flug narrows his eyes at her. “Stop rubbing yourself on the ground, you’re getting your dress dirty!”

“Oh?” she rolls over, supporting her chin on her hands. “And who will stop me?”

Aaand she’s back. Flug rubs the bridge of his nose through over his bag. Good God, it was exhausting trying to keep her at bay.

“As much as I’d like to use you as a mop, Demencia, we can’t afford for you to get all dirty. This is a very special event, and Black Hat is going to have our heads if we aren’t on our best behavior!”

“Pffft.” Demencia blows a raspberry at him. “Like you even know what the event is about, IQ-man.”

“Oh?” Flug can’t help feeling intrigued by her statement. “And do you, by any chance, know?”

She giggles. “Sure I do. Black Hat doesn’t hide anything from me.”

“Yeah right. If you knew, you’d be able to say it. But I know full well you don’t, because Black Hat didn’t tell you shit.”

The lizard girl gets on her knees, suddenly offended. “That’s what you think! He told me he was organizing it for-“

“DEMENCIA!!!” Flug flinches with fear the moment he spots Black Hat’s form emerging from the shadows behind Demencia, clearly unhappy about her carelessness. “Get off the ground right now! I didn’t give you that dress so you can cover it with stains!”

The scientist’s entire body trembles, as if his boss’ anger was directed at him. Which probably will be soon, considering Black Hat always holds him responsible for the other two.

Demencia, on the other hand, just giggles more as she complies to Black Hat’s orders. “Whatever you say, my evilly handsome hunky-bear.” She coos, getting closer to the demon. However, Flug can only watch in horror as Black Hat’s hand wraps around her neck.

“Tonight’s event is of extreme importance. I expect it to go smoothly, without pandemonium, and I will NOT let you ruin it with your nonsense! Am I clear?!”

Happy that Black Hat is giving her so much attention, she's ready to swear to anything.

"Crystal." She answers breathily, her gaze soulful and hazy. Black Hat understands she's already miles away in one of her fantasies and feels the vibe in the room changing. He drops her at once with a grimace and stalks out.

"No, my evil prince! Take me with you..." Demencia knocks onto Flug on her way out and stomps down the stairs after her boo.

Another catastrophe averted. Now Flug just needs to get Demencia to behave during the trip there, hopefully without climbing into their boss' lap, and then survive the event.

Easy.

* * *

The moments he steps out the door, Flug can’t help but feel surprised. There is a black limousine waiting for them at the front gate. A freaking limousine.

The event is clearly more important than what he had initially thought. Which… didn’t imply good news for him. He had prepared a simple presentation, just with a general idea of the corporation and a few of his weapons as example of what they had available. But it is clearly unworthy if the event is so important that Black Hat had actually bothered to get a freaking limousine for it!

Flug suddenly feels cold. Oh God. He messed up. He really messed up. With a capital F.

Black Hat was going to murder him!

“Are you going to just stand there and shake like a rattlesnake, or are you going to get in?” Black Hat’s voice comes from right behind him, catching him by surprise and making him jump with a yelp.

He laughs nervously because there's no helping it. He feels pathetically confused and hopes with fervent eagerness there will be no more surprises today.

His poor heart hasn't been this jittery since he had applied for the job, way back when after crash landing plane into Black Hat's mansion.

And wasn't that a great first impression? As resumes went his was top of the line. But anyone less competent than his diplomas proclaimed him to be certainly wouldn't have survived after piercing a hole into their future boss' headquarters. And, late to the interview to boot.

Happy thoughts, he repeated in his mind as he gauged his boss. He had to believe happy, ingenious, successful thoughts would carry him out of this hole.

He is hesitant to question his boss, this seems a little out of character. "Are we, perhaps... carpooling, Jefecito?"

"Get. In." There's no time for further questions because Flug is shoved inside the limousine. It's a huge dark chamber with polished metal trimmings and soft lighting above two rows of dark leather seats.

He has no time to look around, but at least the verifies with his face that yes, those cushions are as comfortable as they look.

From somewhere to his left there's a giggle and a surprisingly tame, "Loser!" without much bark or bite.

The door slams shut, and Flug scrambles to get on a seat and fasten the seat belt before the car starts.

He doesn't trust this mysterious driver lurking beyond the tinted partition between cockpit and passengers. With no idea who it might be, an actual certified professional or not, he prefers to drive any vehicle than leave it up to someone else to get him to their destination safely.

It seems unwise to speak up against any plans made by His Mighty Evilness. Instead he bites his lip to silence himself and looks at the others with him.

5.0.5., of course, makes it a point to get close to him, lying down at his feet. Black Hat, for his part, sits in front of him, straight and dignified as always, with Demencia lashed onto his arm, giggling madly.

“Oooh, my handsome lord of all, you lookin’ so dapper!” She comments, tightening her hold onto the demon’s arm. Black Hat, however, ignores her, opening a small cabinet beside him and taking out three glasses and a bottle or Port.

“As you probably may have already realized, Doctor,” the boss starts pouring the wine into one of the fancy glasses, “Today’s event is far more important than any other. The vast majority of our clients will be there, as well as some possible ones that will be accompanying them.” He offers Flug the now filled glass, which the scientist accepts with a shy ‘Thank you, sir.’

The demon pours the liquid into the second one. “But I also need to alert you of the fact that you will most probably be the center of attention. After all, this gathering revolves around your inventions, both past and future.” He hands the wine glass to Demencia, who wastes no time gulping it down. “I’m assuming you are prepared to answer any questions that might be thrown your way.”

Flug gives him a quick nod. “Of course, Jefecito. 5.0.5. and I have prepared everything.”

Black Hat's terrifying grin grows a notch. The aura around him darkens and pulses with a fearsome energy. He finishes pouring for himself, calmly returns the bottle to the open cabinet, takes a sip, pinning Flug with his eyes, and seems oddly satisfied.

"Good." Rumbles his deep voice.

The effect is instantaneous. Like the birth of a rare black sun has risen over the horizon, its singular existence freezes and awes the hearts of those near and worthy enough to watch.

Demencia coos and tries to pinch his cheek but Black Hat leans back in his seat and avoids her hand expertly. Annoyed at her failure she pouts and steals a long drink from the bottle. 5.0.5. flails while trying to pull the bottle away from her, but her grip is fierce. The poor blue baby finally relents when Demencia hisses.

Meanwhile, Flug isn't sure if the feeling in his gut is painful apprehension or warm devotion.

For the rest of the ride Black Hat's face is obscured by his headpiece. The scientist leans forward but is unable to catch neither a glimpse of his expression nor a clue into his thoughts. His posture remains relaxed, one leg crossed over the other while he swishes the amber liquid.

Flug dares not break the silence, but keeps worrying his head over everything weird that happened today while in the background 5.0.5. pleads with Demencia who taunts and waves the bottle away from his reach.

What is going on?

* * *

The diner is even more impressive live than just in the pictures. It is definitely the most luxurious one in Hat Town, that much Flug has no doubts. Outside, the building is painted in black, with the edges a shining gold. The place is three storeys high, with a magnificent entrance – it even includes a red carpet!

Flug can’t help feeling intimidated at the sight of it. As a simple, unimportant little human, he is far from used to such luxury.

Wait… Is Black Hat paying for his, Fives’ and Dementia’s plates? Because there is no way Flug himself can afford this! He won’t even be able to pay his own, much less for the three of them!!!

“Hum… S-Sir?” he calls his boss, who is already walking ahead of him. Black Hat halts and looks over his own shoulder down at the employee. “I… This place… I mean, it might… t-t-turn out quite ex-expensive…”

A chuckle catches him by surprise. “You talk as if I’m unaware of your income, Doctor Flug.” The demon resumes his walking. “Obviously, being an event that benefits Black Hat Organization, it will be financed by Black Hat Organization. You will not have to spend what little pennies you have in your pockets, idiot.”

"Oh." So this is obviously just an investment to earn more money. To paint a pretty picture for our current and future clients, he mused. Soon there would be rumors going around. Look at benefits working for Black Hat gets you! All expenses paid! If that's how he treats his employees just imagine how he'll treat his clients...

But why keep up appearances back at the mansion if there was no audience there?

And on the way here?

Flug could almost feel a dark cloud over his head raining down question marks. Damn it, Black Hat was treating him like a proper human being and not his habitual punch bag of an employee and he didn't get why?

Did he do something good? If this was the result then, to amplify it he should track the catalyst and maybe replicate it so that-

"Move you nerd! Did your tiny brain fall out or have you forgotten how to walk?" In front of him, some ten meters or so, Demencia hollers at him to hurry up. Once he catches up after a quick jog, 5.0.5. leans over him and holds a warm paw to his forehead. "Don't make Lord Black Hat wait, slug."

Ignoring, Demencia's jabs he turns to 5.0.5. smiling and tries to ease any of his worries. "I'm fine Buddy. Just thinking."

Whatever the bear is about to say gets cut off by a green bulldozer who pushes him towards the table assigned to them. "Hurry up, damn it!"

Amused, 5.0.5. helps out by pushing behind Demencia and the three of them zip like a bullet train towards their seats. Unable to control his speed once the others stop, Flug keeps going before he bumps onto the seat next to Black Hat and somehow lands upright.

The marble floors are so polished the chair skids for a few tortuous moments coming to a halt almost hip to hip next to his boss.

"Ah. Hah. Hah." He laughs feebly, hopes he hasn't offended him too much and quickly shifts is chair a little farther.

Black Hat scowls, first at him, then at the other two.

“You three better be on your best behavior, otherwise I’m putting you in the naughty iron maiden once we get home.”

Flug gulps at that. He had seen Black Hat put people in it before. It really doesn’t seem all that fun.

Demencia, for her part, starts giggling. “If it’s naughty, I’m all for it.”

“She is not speaking for me nor 5.0.5., sir!” Flug rushes to state, raising his hands defensively to prove his point. Fortunately for him, Black Hat simply scoffs, focusing his gaze back in the room and observing all the arriving guests.

“Ah, Mister Black Hat!” A smooth voice interrupts them, and Flug notices one of the guests approaching his boss. “I must say, it was an honor to receive such an invitation from such a prominent evil figure like yourself.”

“Good that you feel flattered, Mr. Katz.” Black Hat smirks at him. “I expected as much.”

Flug carefully studies the so called Katz. He doesn’t quite understand what creature he is. Some sort of mix between a cat and a fox? Red, stripped on the back, walking on two legs… with even skinnier limbs than he himself. Very strange.

Katz’s gaze meets his, and the anthropomorphic animal approaches him. “I take it this is Dr. Flug?” he offers his hand, which Flug, although initially hesitant, shakes. “I must say, it is quite a pleasure to meet you. The traps you’ve developed are quite efficient. Helped me take care of some… canine problems.”

Glad to so quickly get onto the topic of his experiments, Flug beams at the newcomer and shakes his hand with both of his, "A trap for canines? Could that be last year’s platinum-tier made to order Ex-z-Cute 249? That was a one of a kind product. Did it behave as expected?"

"Ah... Yes. A perfect execution."

The satisfaction on Katz face stretches his mouth and rows of sharp not-quite-white teeth gleam wickedly.

This was one of those moments that when talking to their clients it was pretty obvious they had been caught relieving the gory memory of victory associated with their product.

Flug should already be used to dealing with all kinds of clients but there was always that freaky type that despite their sometimes underwhelming appearance, whenever they mimicked regular human interactions it sent a tingle of fear up his spine. His response, of course was appropriate stuck to the usual protocol.

He bows slightly with a memorized line, "On behalf of the organization, thank you so much for your patronage and please continue to rely on us."

The villain turns to Black Hat and the grin they share between them grows exponentially.

Somehow having reached an understanding Katz nods at the boss, "Let's talk later, old chap."

The exchange between them creeps Flug out. He feels like a whole silent conversation took place between them.

"Until then, please enjoy the evening." Comes Black Hat's response.

Before leaving he turns to Flug, and gives a parting remark. "It was a pleasure, Doctor."

The scientist returns to his seat and reaching for his water is surprised by his boss’ voice.

"We should expect a large order from Mr Katz in a few days."

"What? Already, Jefe?"

"I can tell when my clients are satisfied, Doctor.” Black hat also sits back down. “If they are satisfied, it means our products are good. If our products are good, it means we’re reliable. And if we’re reliable…?”

“Clients will want to buy more stuff.” Flug finishes.

“Precisely.”

Black Hat’s satisfaction is also palpable, Flug notices. The demon showing more patience towards his three employees is a clear indicator of it. Which makes him very relieved, for it means he won’t have to take punishments anytime soon.

* * *

By the time the food starts being served, Flug already inadvertently gathered either more orders or more costumers for the Organization.

Father – winner of the most uncreative villain name on the planet, in Flug’s opinion – ordered a few more devices for his five children.

Mojo Jojo already scheduled a day to discuss an idea of his at the company in order to determine if it was viable to be created.

Joker became interested on becoming a client when one of their grenades ‘slipped’ from Demencia’s purse and detonated between another guest’s table, covering the poor losers in confetti and itching powder – though technically, Flug admits, that one deed belongs to Demencia.

Then there was the almighty powerful Aku, who at first was really skeptical about the performance of Flug’s inventions on a… what was it, a samurai with a magic sword, he believed? In any case, Flug had managed to convince the flaming eyed villain that their creations were perfectly able to help him deal with his problem. So yes, another new customer in the bag.

All in all, a successful evening so far, and Flug can’t help feeling some pride in himself for being able to do something so great for the company. Certainly Black Hat appreciates his positive results in customer service.

The dinner is finally coming to a close. The last empty dishes are lifted from the table and cleared for desert.

5.0.5. has been looking forward to this part and as promised, has eaten all his vegetables. Even the nasty ones like string beans and cauliflower.

A static noise fills the room right before the lights are completely cut off.

There are some squeals of happiness and a few witches cackle and send sparks into the dark. Soon enough a spotlight focuses on the corner by the giant man-eating plants. The audience turns with anticipation.

Was there going to be entertainment? Flug looked at Black Hat, surprised. He didn't seem surprised by the chain of events. Wow, was the mind-blowing thought running through his mind, had his boss orchestrated this?

The spotlight divides itself into three smaller ones and spin out. With a kind of circus flair the suspense is built up by the accompanying drum rolls.

Faster and faster the lights circle around the center of the improvised stage flashing with different colours. The drum noise increases both in tempo and volume, then is abruptly cut off along with the lights.

The first white spotlight comes back on and illuminates Black Hat, standing on the stage. His head is tipped forward making his ever-present smirk visible beneath the rim of his hat. Despite everyone's gazes and expectations he keeps arms behind his back unruffled of the attention.

There are sounds of delight heard from other tables and Flug can't help but gasp. His boss was just sitting beside him not a second ago!

“Evening, evil and unpleasant guests.” Black Hat starts, gathering everyone’s attention. “As much as pleasantries sicken me, I‘ll start by thanking every single one of you for accepting my invitation and offering the displeasure of your company.”

To this day, Flug still can’t understand how no one takes offense in Black Hat’s far from flattering words. It’s as if, for villains, getting insulted was the equivalent of being respected. Perhaps it was exactly that, and he is simply too sensitive to look at it that way. He shrugs, deciding not to think too much about it.

“As you all know, Black Hat Organization has improved the lives of many villains. Since the creation of the company, crime has finally prospered, and evil is spreading at an impressive rate.”

“Ahem.” The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him makes Flug look over his shoulder, to realize there is a waiter standing behind him, holding a tray. On the tray stand several glasses with champagne in them.

“O-oh. Thank you.” He says lowly as he takes one, making sure not to be noisy enough to disrupt his boss’ speech. The waiter moves on, offering more glasses to the other guests.

“This level of success of the company” Black Hat continues, “is not simply out of luck. A lot of work and investment was put into it, all with the purpose of keeping our clients satisfied, regardless of how difficult the task may be.”

Flug has to admit, his Jefe really was a natural at delivering speeches. Everyone in engrossed in his words, holding their glasses with expectation.

“That being said, let us focus on the reason we are all here, celebrating.” Black Hat’s gaze lands on the scientist. “Ladies and gentleman, I give you the genius behind the success of Black Hat Org., the mastermind who makes all your wishes come to reality, regardless of how impossible they may seem, Doctor Kenning Flugslys.”

The light lands on him, driving everyone’s attention to him, and the other villains start to clap. Regardless of the surprise and how bashful he suddenly feels, Flug still manages to stand up and offer an awkward smile. His right hand finds its way to his pants’ pocket. Yup, the pen drive with the presentation is still there. Good. It won’t take much longer that he’ll have to use it, he can tell.

“Now, I know what you are all thinking.” Black Hat gathers the guests’ attention once again. “How can such a scrawny man, such a weakly mortal,…”

Ah. He wondering when Black Hat would start throwing those at him.

“… this fragile creature who is unable to lift the lightest of weights, …”

Well, he can’t exactly say that’s a lie.

“… who cowers at the slightest hint of danger and bears no impressive powers whatsoever, …”

Ok, now he’s just rubbing it in.

“… be the major reason for such success in the evil industry?”

Major?

“Well, subordinates unworthy of my friendship, I’ll tell you why. Because powers are of no use for you if you are brainless. All evil knows it, and the heroes are living proof of it. Without the intelligence of one man, none of us would have the success we celebrate today. That being said, Doctor Flug,” Black Hat raises his glass towards the scientist “I believe I speak for every pitiful soul in his room today when I say, thank you for you work, and Happy Birthday.”

Huh?

Flug stands frozen and what a good thing that his expression is covered too. Because otherwise his face would be broadcasting his stupefied confusion.

It’s his birthday? He looks down at his digital wrist watch.

Fuck, it IS his birthday!

Did… Did his Jefecito just- Just wish him a Happy Birthday? In public. In a public event HE had requested, because HE knew it was birthday!

This was all so thoughtful, and kind, and could his boss be feeling unwell because it doesn't whatsoever align with his awful and cantankerous personality...

Is this all a dream?

His breath stutters and he begins feeling rather hot under the thick paper bag. And since when has he left his seat? The shock brought by the situation must have been more than considerable because he is suddenly standing and there are claps all around-

-And his brain is still short circuiting because not only has he left his seat but stepped into an alternative dimension without his knowledge, where his Jefe appreciated his work, knew his birthday AND congratulated him in public for all of it!

A hard slap in the back brings him back into reality and derails his thoughts out of their downwards spiral.

He looks at Demencia, who is now trying to shake him out of his stupor, "-you waiting for, you idiot!? Don't you dare embarrass our Lord and leave him up there!"

Inexplicably irritated, he snarks right back, "Will you stop that, you neo-fluorescent mutant?!"

He gets pushed past 5.0.5., who is clapping along with everyone else while beaming at him. Wait. Had everyone known what was going on but him?

"Go. GO. GO!" Demencia growls at him. Flug bats her hands off and complains, "I can walk on my own, alright?"

He stomps away from her, moving even faster when she starts making 'Shoo!' noises to get him to go quicker.

But of course once he reaches Black Hat and faces him, all of his previous irritation from Demencia's treatment of him drains away. Only to be replaced with crushing anxiety and a little warm ball of fire that keeps him rooted there. The same feeling that had first brought him to the organization and then fueled his following evil career under Black Hat.

Flug recognizes it as the blinding determination to serve someone so admired by many, himself included, to be made useful and instrumental in so many projects and victories for their clients.

It was that small hope, inextinguishable and fragile, to finally be properly recognized for his hard work. And for being himself.

He thought it had been wishful thinking. An impossible grand goal never to be accomplished. But now that he stands so close, a few moments away from receiving it, he feels afraid. Afraid that, in the blink of an eye, someone, perhaps Black Hat, will say it had been all a joke.

He couldn't imagine a worse cruelty.

With a flip of his hand, a knife materializes in Black Hat’s hand.

Scratch that. He CAN imagine worse cruelty. He was getting murdered on his own birthday! Oh, cruel, cruel world!

“Any last words, Doctor,” Black Hat looms over him with the broadest, scariest grin he ever wore on his face, making the scientist’s blood freeze inside his body, “before you cut the cake?”

From the corner of his eye, Flug notices a gigantic, white and light blue object slowly approaching him from his left. It was… It was…

The biggest cake he had ever seen. It sits on a short service kart, being pushed by two waiters, and it’s so tall that standing on the stage is the only way he’ll be able to blow the candles on top of it.

“Well, Doctor?” Black Hat’s eerie voice resonates around him again, and he, not wanting to be disrespectful, takes a step forward, facing the crowd of villains.

“I just… I’d l-like to say… that… hum… I’m really thankful for your presence this evening.” A rough start, but soon the words start flowing naturally. “Having you all here, offering me such a gift… It only makes me want to do more for you, to build more for you, and to work harder in order to keep your wishes for world domination possible.” He’s being fully honest. This whole thing, it makes him feel… inspired. “Your presence here tonight is… an honor to me. Thank you all.”

The claps sound again, followed then by the raise of champagne glasses and encouraging yells as Flug lifts the tip of his bag to blow the candles.

Unaccustomed to so much attention, Flug feels his cheeks are flushed. Not just with embarrassment, but happiness? He tries to recall but his memories come up short on any findings. Has there ever been a better birthday than this?

He turns to look at Black Hat. The man holds the knife in his hand in what can only be patience coming from him. It's hard for Flug not to stare at him. This whole day has been unexpected and so has this new side to Black Hat he previously didn't know.

Yes, he realizes. This is happiness.

"Thank you." He says sincerely and takes the knife with both of his. Flug means it, but refers to more than the utensil handed to him. Perhaps his boss wouldn't understand how deep that gratitude reached but there were many ways to show it in the future.

Black Hat nods, and perhaps it's more than a shallow acknowledgement, but Flug gets the silent direction. Now might not be the appropriate time to ponder on such things. He turns to the cake and slices a piece with great care.

Once it's framed on the plate just so, he turns to give away the first piece wanting to bestow such an honour on the most deserving candidate.

"Here, Jefecito." He extends the offering and smiles wide. What better way to start paying back all his generosity than showing his appreciation back?

With a small grunt, the demon accepts the plate, and Flug proceeds to cut the next piece. All the while Demencia is jumping around him, yelling out that she’s the next candidate.

* * *

The remainder of the party had passed relatively quickly. No longer anxious about the presentation he had prepared – and that he ended up not presenting at all – Flug had finally allowed himself to relax and have some fun. He even found some pleasure in Demencia’s company, something he never thought he’d say.

However, just as everything in life, it had to end. Each villain went their way after the party, but none of them did so without at least giving Flug one last wish for a Happy Birthday.

Now sitting inside the limousine, with Demencia and 5.0.5. already asleep beside him, he leans his head back while waiting for their boss. Apparently, the demon still had to take care of something before the party was officially over.

“Probably paying our spots” he murmurs to himself before letting out a satisfied sigh. He still finds it rather nice of his boss to organize such a thing, just for his birthday. Sure, it had been an event that also brought advantages to the company, but that clearly had not been the main focus.

He had. And it had felt so wonderful.

Flug is still enjoying the afterglow of such a good surprise, when the door to his left opens. Knowing who to expect he doesn't bother to look up until he is startled by a weight that settles next to him. Really close to him.

His boss doesn't look like someone who just stumbled inside the car, his mannerisms and poise still grateful so the scientist comes to the conclusion that he must have deliberately planned to sit there. A little closer than normal.

He feels an abrupt chill, like the atmosphere has suddenly cooled down a few degrees. It travels down his spine, inadvertently adjusting his posture a little straighter. His flight response was known to go haywire near his boss, and he wasn't so sure what he could be getting nervous about.

Black Hat knocks on the side panel to signal the driver. The car gets into motion smoothly.

"And how did you enjoy your evening, Doctor?"

An incredibly polite Black Hat was a frightening Black Hat. "Oh, good- I mean, it was wonderful."

Considering how much it had meant to him, that kind of description didn't begin you even scratch the surface such an experience had impacted him. Flug looked at his hands in his lap, getting ready to be truthfully honest. And meanwhile avoid his Jefe's eyes in such close proximity.

"Actually. I don't think I've ever had a birthday party like this." And to share it with the people closest to him? "It was perfect." He ends with a happy huff.

A hand comes to rest on his shoulder making him freeze instantly. Black Hat leans closer, his breath hits the side of his face and Flug doesn't dare look. "Don't tell me Doctor, you thought the night had already ended."

Why is Black Hat so close to him? WHY IS HE SO CLOSE?!

Flug gulps, body shaking so much he is certain the whole car is shaking with him. How 5.0.5. and Demencia manage to sleep through it is beyond him.

“Now, now, Doctor, no need to be so nervous.” Black Hat’s smirk turns into a big, definitely scary grin as his other hand got on Flug’s leg to deliver a couple of pats. “I’m sure you’re going to enjoy this.”

Good lord, this is it! He’s going to get bummed by his boss himself! So many different, far more dignified ways he could die, but no, he’s going to kick the bucket by bleeding from his arse to death!!!

He whimpers as he realizes Black Hat’s body growing even nearer to his. He can feel the cold emanating from the eldritch’s body, making his skin grow goosebumps. His right hands finds its way to Black Hat’s chest, in the hopes of perhaps halting his movement. No such luck.

Black Hat’s left arm goes around him, and he closes his eyes. This was it! He was done for! Please, Lord, let it be quick and as painless as possible!!!

Something large and heavy falls onto his legs, making him jump, and Black Hat’s body is suddenly off his. Is it over? Has he passed out and woken after Black Hat took what he wanted from him? He’s not feeling anything, but he’s afraid to look. Don’t look, Flug… Don’t look!

He gulps again. Hesitant, he slowly peeks an eye open.

It’s a large, blue box. With white dots. And a ridiculously large white bow, almost as big as the box itself.

His eyes readily recognize it as a present while his mind is hard pressed to accept it could be that simple.

The sincere congratulations and a birthday bash, sure. Although unbelievable he'd already lived through that, so he knew it was possible. But to go as far as receiving a personal gift from His Majesty Evilness Incarnate? It was headache inducing.

And a cause for concern. Flug now feared, not for himself, but for his boss. All this out of character and thoughtful behaviour couldn't be healthy. This must be so beyond Black Hat's comfort zone, if this kept up he'd soon strain something.

Flug's hands hover and don't dare touch. The thing lays patiently on his lap as most inanimate objects tend to do, but he doesn't know what to do with it. Like risk opening it and lose his live?

"Jefe?" He frowns at his boss, uncertain what to do now.

Black Hat makes a disapproving noise and pulls the lid himself. "Tsk. Useless." He complains in a low voice.

Nestled in soft cloth is a glass globe holding a miniature plane. It's a rare and discontinued model of his favourite antique airplane so of course he gasps out loud when he recognizes it!

Flug stares at the most beautiful aircraft he has ever seen in his life and his passion for aviation spills over. Demencia calls it his rampant nerdiness, but who cares about her right now.

He turns to his boss eyes gleaming with unshed tears because that's how much his Jefecito's present has bowled him over. His hands are still at a careful distance opening and closing with the itch to grab it.

Aggravated with the silent, 'Can I? Can I?' look the Doctor sends him, Black Hat snarls impatiently. "Yes. Now take the damn thing."

With all the care in the world, Flug takes it out of the box and brings it close to his face. His eyes dilate so much he looks like a cat on catnip. He looks cute, much to Black Hat’s dismay.

The scientist is practically bouncing in his seat, excited upon confirming that it was a genuine model, one he had wished to possess ever since his childhood, but never had the chance. Oh, what happiness he was feeling, what joy!

“Thank you so much, sir!” Flug looks at his boss, large grin delimited on his paper bag and eyes so large and dilated it makes Black Hat wish to scooch away for a moment.

Black hat has to admit, that actually scared him for a second there.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” Flug does not take notice of Black Hat’s surprised look. “Oh, I have to put this somewhere I can keep an eye on it the whole time! Demencia will try to break it, I need to put it in a safe, with a bullet proof glass so I can still look at it- oh, the lab! I should put it in the lab, yes! Right by the-”

Black only watches, amused, as his employee rambles and argues with himself about where the perfect place for it would be. He had never seen his engineer so full of life and energy. A good change from he usual groggy, feet dragging zombie he usually is.

Funny, Black Hat can’t help thinking, how such a simple little celebration, a meagre dinner on the day that marks how many ears have passed since Flug started living, made him so happy.

He scoffs. Humans are strange creatures.

* * *

By the time they arrive home, Flug has fallen asleep as well. Black Hat sighs, slightly annoyed at the fact, but can’t bring himself to get angry at the scientist. So much excitement was bound to tire the young man. Besides, it made the trip quieter, thus more pleasant.

Black Hat looks at the occupants inside the car and faces a dilemma. With everyone asleep, some snoring louder than others, how can he clear them out so the driver can be dismissed from his duties?

He could leave them to sleep on the sidewalk and be completely unbothered by their reactions come morning, but knowing them, the three idiots would end up locking themselves out of the house, which would offer more hassle than amusement.

He carries Flug outside of the car and quickly materializes inside the mansion with his burden. Two bots greet him at the door and he directs them to get the others from the waiting limousine.

With that taken care of, he makes his way up the stairs careful not to jostle the Doctor awake. Flug's room is two flights above but Black Hat pauses at the landing that leads to his own room.

He looks down at his scientist. He could take him to bed and allow him to wake the next morning and do his usual routine. Or…

Soon, an idea so deplorable and evil comes to him. The plan he intends to put in practice fuels a dark chuckle, one that would make Flug cower if he were awake.

The large doors of his room open by themselves, and Black Hat walks inside, going straight to the bed and placing Flug on it. With a click of his fingers, the gift box, carefully held in Flug’s embrace, gets teleported to the lab, and the young man’s lab coat, gloves, shoes and socks are off as well. Black Hat makes it a point of discarding them on the floor, to make it as realistic as possible.

He looked back down at the slumbering inventor, rubbing his chin in thought. Should the pants get off as well?

Flug was sure to have a big scare in the morning already, finding himself in Black Hat’s bed, the evidence showing he had crawled in in his sleep. But… if the pants were off as well, it could leave more… interesting scenarios that are guaranteed to make him freak out the entire morning.

That settles it. The pants have to go as well.

Another click of the fingers, another piece of clothing discarded on the ground, leaving Flug in only his shirt and underwear. That done, Black Hat pulls the bedsheet over the human, then walks around to the other side of the bed. His own clothes dissolve into the air, replaced by only a pair of blood red pajama pants. He could use a full pajama set but having his torso naked was sure to have more impact on the scare.

He lies down, careful as to not wake Flug up, and pulls the sheet over his own body. It doesn’t take long for Flug to turn around in his sleep and unconsciously support his head on his boss’ shoulder, as well as a hand on his chest.

Black Hat’s grin grows wider. Perfect. Hopefully, Flug will remain in that position, and when he wakes up in the morning, a major freakout will ensue.

The demon chuckles just thinking about it. Next morning is going to be hilarious.


End file.
